1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transportable units to extract drinking water from contaminated water.
2. The Background Art
Previously known devices used to purify drinking water are used for filtering coarse pollutions out of the water, and to kill existing pathogenic agents. Therefore devices like this have a wide range of use, especially in underdeveloped countries.
The use of mobile units to purify water in industrial countries, that are well supplied with drinking water, is limited to catastrophes. Usually the water is contaminated by oil or gas. These substances can not be filtered by the usual strainers. Therefore, if they get into a normal drinking water purification unit, the ozone device will be overloaded and soiled. Even if oil and gas have been disintegrated by oxidation, human-beings can not drink water filtered like this.